dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Sense
The ghost sense is the ability to sense when a ghost is nearby, which is only possessed by half-ghost, half-human beings. It is considered a rare type of power to have. Notable Aspects This ability is a sub-power of both: *Cryokinesis *Pyrokinesis Mainstream Media Within the original Danny Phantom series, there are only a handful of characters know for having this specific ability. *The first is Danny Phantom in the debut episode, "Mystery Meat." He has demonstrated this ability in every episode of the series, but it was not revealed to be a sub-power of cryokinesis until "Urban Jungle," and thus he underwent training to control that ability as well. *When introduced in "Kindred Spirits," Danny's younger female clone (considered his "cousin" to the average person) Dani Phantom has the same ghost sense as him. Their powers are identical, so it is assumed that she also has a cryokinetic core, although the series ended before she could be further developed. *Only seen in "The Ultimate Enemy," the future evil fusion, Dan Phantom, has this ability, but it is different from Danny or Dani. His ghost sense is red and comes from his nose, suggesting his core is based from pyrokinesis, which -- when examining his overall being -- could only have come from Vlad Plasmius. In fact, Vlad is the only half-ghost character who has never demonstrated a ghost sense, although it has always been assumed that he has one. Likewise, since Dan is purely a ghost composed of Danny and Vlad's ghost-halves, it is completely illogical for him to have a Ghost sense in the first place. *In the episode "What You Want," Tucker briefly has ghost powers thanks to Desiree granting his wish to have them. As such, he had a blue ghost sense like Danny. This ability ended (along with the rest of his powers) once Danny used the Fenton Ghost Catcher to separate the unruly ghost half from his best friend. *Like with Tucker, Paulina briefly had a ghost sense when she was infected with a ghostly mosquito in "Doctor's Disorders." It seemed to cause her some kind of physical pain (mild at best), but after Danny Phantom explained what it was and how it worked, she seemed not to mind anymore. After she and the other students were cured of the mosquito virus, she lost this ability. SC Stories Within the Danny Phantom: Spectral Connections series, a handful of characters have a ghost sense. From the Show *Like in mainstream media, the main character, Danny Phantom has a blue ghost sense that is based out of his cryokinetic core. With the entire world knowing his alternate identity, he no longer fears it activating when in public -- although it can sometimes startle people nearby, which Danny occasionally finds amusing. *Also following from mainstream media, Dani Phantom has an identical ghost sense to Danny's, being his slightly younger female clone. Pending more... New Media Pending... Sam Manson: Monster Hunter Within the Sam Manson: Monster Hunter series, Danny Phantom is the only known character to have a ghost sense, which is identical to his counterpart in mainstream media. A Phantom's Daughter In an anonymous contributor's article for a series only known as "A Phantom's Daughter," the daughter of Danny Phantom and Sam Manson named Carmela Lilith Fenton possesses this ability, being a half-ghost character. It is not specified if her core is cryo- or pyrokinetic. Category:Abilities Category:Ghost powers Category:Open to Community